


Agents of SHIELD: Meet The Family

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch"/Earth-199999α [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: After a rough train ride, Scott and Daisy decide to take a vacation to Wales, so Scott can introduce her to his mother's family.(setting: September 2019, after "train of trouble", prior to "Rise of the Iron Rider)





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow... this is beautiful country…” Daisy said as she and Scott drove through the Welsh countryside towards where Scott’s grandparents lived.

“What were their names again?” Daisy asked

“Rhys and Abigale.”

“That doesn’t sound Welsh.”

“It isn’t. Her father was actually English. Supposedly. He died in World War 2 and she was just a baby. She doesn’t remember him at all. They’re both over a decade younger than Grandpa Kent. They had my mom when they were 20 and she had me at 25…”

“Your mom is 56?”

“How old did you think she was to have a 31 year old son?”

“sorry… wasn’t thinking… no more red eyes…” She said as she shook her head.

They had taken a late afternoon flight from Washington, where Daisy and the others have been living while rebuilding the Triskelion, which had gotten them into Heathrow Airport in the early morning hours.

“How much longer?” She asked after a few more minutes.

“Actually… right around this next corner.” Scott said

“They made it seem so far.”

“They?”

“I called Jemma and Fitz yesterday, told them what we were doing, and they started making a fuss about flying into Heathrow and driving all the way like it was stupid or something.”

“there’s a saying” he said “in America, 100 years is a long time. In Britain, 100 miles is a long distance… and we’ve just gone about 200.”

They turned off the main road and rolled up to a fancy looking gate.

“Are you sure this is the right spot?” Daisy asked.

Scott rolled down the window and punched in a code on a box and the gate swung open.

“Does that answer your question?”

Scott drove the car up and out of the trees into the open. A massive manor house stood perched atop a hill.

“Holy shit.” Daisy said as the pulled up the drive. “Your Grandparents live HERE?”

She looked up at the house, her jaw wide enough to catch flies.

“Yeah, they um… they bought the place about twenty years ago from some old nobleman who had no family.”

“Scott… I know you said your grandparents owned a store, but you didn’t tell me they were this rich. Why didn’t you tell me you’re this rich?”

“I keep telling everyone, _I’m_ not rich. _They’re _rich.”

“What’s the difference?”

“If I were rich, why would I have been living out of the Museum?” He said as he stopped the car and got out. “No, I’d have been living the sweet life on Park Avenue. Besides… How much money do you have sitting in that bank account from selling your dad’s building?”

“That’s not the same…” She started to say, while Scott just looked at her with his arms crossed “Ok… Ok… But still, you should have told me. I don’t know the first thing about being around rich people. Do I have to call them ‘Lord’ or bow or something like that?”

Scott walked up to the front door.

“Honestly, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem…” Scott said as he opened the door and let her in.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in awe at the large entrance hall, with large, old looking paintings and a grand staircase. There was massive chandelier hanging above them, and off to one side, a ball room that look straight out of a Disney Princess movie.

“Not going to be a problem? This place is like a museum. I half expect the Queen to walk past.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” He said nonchalantly, “The royals usually only come visit in the spring months…”

She looked at him. He was serious.

“Hey, relax…” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders “Besides, you’ve got a prince with you, remember?”

“You’re the prince of a place no one’s ever heard of and you hate anything to do with your… _background_.”

“YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF BALLOCKS!!! You couldn’t stop a plastic bag caught in a light breeze and you want them to just dump money in yer lap!” A voice yelled at ear splitting volume out from one of the doorways leading off to the side.

“And that would be my grandfather.” Scott said, shaking his head with a chuckle “judging by the noise, I’m gonna guess Swansea City are currently playing… And losing…”

Scott lead Daisy in the parlor where his grandfather was watching the soccer game on tv.

“Granddad!” Scott yelled over the loud TV, but the old man didn’t hear him so he cupped hid hands over his mouth and yelled as loud as he could “GRANDDAD!”

“hu, wha…?” He muted the TV and finally turned around “SCOTTY!” he yelled and got up out of his recliner.

“Come ‘ere you little rascal.”

“Granddad I heard…” A voice said from another entrance to the room, before launching into a scream. It was Scott’s cousin Gwen.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!” the girl stammered, staring at Daisy.

“Oh… right… Daisy, this is Gwen, my cousin.” Scott said “Gwen… I think you know who this is…”

“Gwen… hi, nice to finally meet you.” Daisy said, extending her hand “Scott’s told me about you.”

The teenager took it, dumbfounded.

“I gotta. I’m just gonna…’ She tried to say as she ran out of the room.

“So you’re one Gwen doesn’t stop talking about.” Scott’s grandfather said, stepping up to Daisy “Rhys Warrens III, at your service.”

“hi…” She said, shaking his hand. She racked her mind trying to remember the phrase book she’d tried to read on the plane “ Um… Bore da…”

“It’s not morning,” Scott muttered in her ear “and he barely speaks Welsh.”

“Sorry. Nice… place…” She said, noticing he was wearing a bathrobe, undershirt and his boxers with a beer can in his other hand.

“What were you expecting?” He asked “Downton Abby?”

“Well I…”

“It’s alright.” He said with a chuckle “I’m a self-made man. I started out selling newspapers at Swansea railway station when I was a boy, now I own one of the biggest high street brands in the country, but, I never forgot my roots.”

He turned to look back at the TV and take a swig of his beer.

“So, what brings you two here?”

“Well, we needed some get away time, and I figured this would be a good chance for her to meet you guys. Wait, if they’re at home, why aren’t you…”

Scott’s brows furrowed

“You did it _again_, didn’t you?”

“What? It wasn’t me! The other bloke started it; I swear.”

“Granddad…” Scott said, trying to retain his composure “This is what… the fifth time?”

“Seventh…” Rhys admitted under his breath.

“how long?”

“…rest of the season…” the old man said, taking another swig.

“You… I can’t…” Scott groaned “You’re just lucky the team gets so much advertising revenue out of you or they would’ve banned you for life ages ago.”

“I know, I know.” He said “and… I not changing the subject to avoid anything but… what, let’s get you two settled upstairs before SHE finds you.”

“Oh crap… you’re right.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly am I walking into and what do I need to know for this one?” Daisy asked as the pair unpacked in the room set aside for Scott when he visits. She ran her hand over her stomach, where their child was growing.

“Well. Warrens and Sons is a private corporation. All shares are held by the family, with my grandparents owning 55%. I do, _technically_, own 5%, my 21st birthday gift, but I get nothing out of it.”

“Why not?”

“Ask my grandmother… Granddad has always been a master of making money… It’s keeping it and keeping track of it that he has a problem with.”

Scott waved his hands around to try to convey the manor as an example.

“So, he put her in charge of the finances. And after my mom left to join SHIELD, Nana put it into the terms of ownership that all family members had to make a certain amount of money known only to her, and have in their bank account, before we got anything from our shares of the company, be it money or power. While by law, I am entitled to sit on the board, but I would basically be about as powerful as the Resident Commissioner of Puerto Rico...”

“The what?” She said with a sigh ‘Scott, babe… you need to stop doing that. Just get to the point.”

“Fine, I’m sorry, you’re right… I’d be a body in a seat, nothing more. A figurehead if that’s about as close as I can explain it. No vote, no right to speak. Just sit there and smile and listen.”

“I think I’m getting it… but why would she do that do that? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Cause, between you and me, she’s three fries short of a happy meal, that’s why… She saw my mother leaving as a betrayal of everything she stood for and understood about life and what it meant to be woman and all I know is, she knew Mum’s salary from SHIELD would never be enough to match the total she set, while my uncles could easily make that much working at the company and wisely saving.”

“So this was her way of disinheriting her without actually disowning her.”

“In a way yes. Though Uncle Simon has about ten lawyer lined up to contest the will the moment she’s dead.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before.

“He’s the baby of the bunch. But can’t keep a job to save his life. Only Uncle Michael and Uncle Charles have met the terms as far as Nan cares.”

At that, Scott heard a voice echo through the halls.

“WHERE IS HE?”

“Speak of the devil...Here we go…” Scott said, walking towards the door. Before he could do anything, the tiny old woman burst into the room, reached up and grabbed his cheek and yanked him down to eye level.

“There you are! You’ve had me so worried! Your mother calls and says you got a promotion and then that you’ve met someone… I can’t even tell you the last time I’ve been this embarrassed, never mind the fact you’ve lying to us for all these years. Why won’t you leave that nasty business and that awful, troublesome girl and get a nice office job, a real JOB?”

“Nana! HI! How’s things?” Scott said, ignoring her.

“It’s just ever since you started dating that… girl… Your mother has told me one issue after another that’s nearly gotten you killed. SHE talks about it like it’s something to be proud of… But… I won’t stand for it.”

She stomped her foot.

“No grandson of mine is going to be around that kind of woman…”

“Nana, if I might be so bold as to take a moment to introduce you to Daisy?” Scott said, motioning to her “My _fiancée_?”

“Your…” She realized she was in the same room as the person she’d just been bad mouthing. She turned white as a sheet.

‘Hiiiii….” Daisy said through slightly clenched teeth, trying to keep from quaking the old woman out a window. Nana let go of Scott and ran out of the room.

“Second time this week I’ve seen someone turn that white” Scott said, rubbing his cheek.

Daisy looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel.

“what… did… she… call… me…”

“deep breath… deep breath…” he said, rubbing her shoulders “don’t do anything you’d regret later.”

“Who does she think she is?”

“Hyacinth Bucket.”

“Who?”

“Old TV show, insufferable social climber. Always tried to make people think she was refined and special and high society and… oh no…”

“What…”

He looked out the window onto the rear of the house.

“always throwing fancy parties…”

Outside, on the lawn, workers were setting up for a garden party.

“Come on, I need to have a chat with Granddad.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah… You two are just in time for lunch.” Rhys said, finding the two coming down the stairs.

“You should have warned me about the party.”

“Oh… right… Sorry.” He said, shifting in place. “One of our neighbors’ birthday is today and your Nan… well she has to host all the parties so she can be the center of attention.”

“whose… birthday… is it?” Scott asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“The dowager countess Sytrathburn.”

“Batty Bertha…?”

“Yep.”

“Sol sac volcha…”

“What was that?”

“Something he picked up in our… travels.” Daisy said, annoyed he was speaking Siltavion. “I though we agreed you wouldn’t do that.”

They followed Rhys into a side dining room.

“I hope you don’t mind Beef stew.” Rhys asked

“No, I’m fine.” Daisy said as she sat down across from Gwen.

A pair of young men walked into the room next.

“Scott?” One of them asked.

“Nimbnuts…” Scott said in reply. “Daisy, meet my pair of twins. Charlie and his brother RJ.”

“Their names and Charles and Reginald and I would expect you to remember that.” Nana said with a matter of fact tone.

The two sat and their food was served.

“So, Gwen, what are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“I started Uni in Cardiff, I’ve been staying here instead of at a dorm.”

“Makes sense I guess” He said before turning to the twins “And how’s the Army?”

“Same old, Same old.” Each said in turn.

Gwen could barely look across the table.

“You know I don’t bite.” Daisy said to her.

“I’m just… wow…” was all Gwen could get out. “I knew Scott knew you, but I didn’t know you two were… a thing.”

“Yep, I guess that’ll make us in-laws soon.”

Gwen’s breathing quicken.

“Well, since we’re all here at the moment, I guess now would be a good time for my big news.” Scott said “Daisy and I are having a baby.”

RJ gave Scott a pat on the back while Gwen’s eyes went as wide as the dinner plates. So did their grandmother’s, but for the opposite reason.

“A BABY!?!” she said “But… but… but you’re not married. You can’t have a baby.”

“Gee, wow, I didn’t notice that. Thank you, Mrs. Bucket,” He said sarcastically “We plan to get married before it’s born.”

“When?” Gwen asked, excited.

“Well, I’m due in April and we figured January or February.” Daisy said.

Gwen pulled out her phone and started tapping away furiously.

“This… I…” Nana stuttered. “I will not allow this…”

“Not allow what? Nana, Daisy and I live three _thousand_ miles away, across an ocean. Your ‘polite society’ friends are not going to care about our personal life.”

“Well I care…” She said as she stood up and walked out in a huff.

“Ok, well, I know I haven’t technically showered since yesterday, but what is this woman’s problem with me..?” Daisy asked.

Rhys shifted in his seat.

“…Granddad… if you know something, out with it. NOW” Scott said.

“Scott… meet me in the den?” He said as he got up.

Scott and Daisy followed him into the other room.

“I meant just you.” He said with a sigh.

“If this in any way has anything to do with Daisy, she deserves to hear it to. She’s going to be my wife in a few months, what gets said to me can be said to her.”

“Fine…” Rhys said

“Your grandmother promised you in marriage to the granddaughter of the dowager countess.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry… WHAT?” Scott asked, grabbing Daisy by the shoulder to keep her from storming off to confront his grandmother.

“She was going to talk to you about it… She was worried about you, not being with anyone at your age.”

“When?”

“She first suggested it to them at Christmas.”

“I’ve been with Daisy for over a year now. She’s known I’ve been with Daisy for about as long…”

“She was hopping you’d see whatever version of reason exists in her mind.” Rhys continued “You know the kinds of things that go through that brain of hers.”

“So… what… she was expecting me to drop everything, move to someplace I don’t _technically_ like and marry someone I don’t know, instead of the mother of my child and the woman I’ve loved for years? Simply because that’s what she wants?”

Rhys just shrugged.

“Did anyone explain to her, you know, it’s 20 FUCKING 19 and arraigned marriages really aren’t a thing.”

“All your gran saw was a title and prestige. If you married her, you’d be the Earl.”

“I don’t need to be an Earl. She knows I’m against the concept of someone legally better than me.”

Daisy just shot him a look.

“Great… so she’s trying to live her social climbing vicariously through me now… What about Charlie or RJ? They’re both single”

“You’re the oldest.”

“By less than a month. The twins were born in early April, I’m the middle of March.”

“Scott, I know… Look, just… humor her, just a little.”

Rhys took his leave as Gwen wandered over.

“I… I heard everything” she said “That’s not right at all.”

Daisy made a small huff before asking “Do we have to go to this party tonight.”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Gwen said “Nana likes to parade us around like show dogs. I got into Uni on a scholarship, so I can just feel she’ll be bragging about it.”

“I don’t really have anything to wear.” Daisy said.

“Gwen, how about you take Daisy into town while I try to talk some sense into the escaped mental patient…”

Gwen started stammering again.

“Great, thanks, see you later.” He said as he ran off.

Scott found his Grandmother outside talking to some of the wait staff for the party.

“Nana… a word.” Scott said.

“Do not take that tone of voice with me, young man.” She said as she started to walk towards the musicians.

“What’s this about you trying to set me up with the Dowager’s granddaughter?”

“So… you found out about that.” She said, still walking.

“Yes, I found out about it. And if you think I’m going to leave Daisy…”

“Yes, you are. I refuse to have one of my grandchildren associated with her… kind. I do not want to see her outside during the party, is that understood.”

“Fine. We had no intention of being…”

“No… YOU, Scott, WILL be attending, but she will not.” She said as she stormed off.

“Gwen… are you, like afraid of me or something? We’ve been in the car for twenty minutes and you haven’t said a word.” Daisy asked as they drove into Swansea.

“I…” Gwen began as she winced.

“I spent so much time looking up to you, I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Well, I’m here and hopefully soon, we’ll be related.”

Gwen squeaked again.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

“What was it like?” Gwen asked. “when you… changed.”

Scott had long ago explained to her that none of his mother’s family aside from his grandfather and mother knew the truth about their heritage. Scott’s mother had asked him to keep it a secret and Daisy was trying to respect that wish.

“Well… I was scared. I… I watched someone very important to me die because of it.”

“but what was it like?”

“It was… It’s a bit hazy. Up to the point I burst out of the shell, I was convinced I was about to die.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t know. SHIELD was working under the assumption it was all a weapon.”

Scott was pacing back and forth across the den in anger.

“Scott, you know how she is.” RJ began.

“Yes, but I never though she’d do something like this…”

“Par for the course…” Charlie added.

Scott’s phone rang. It was Daisy.

“We’re in town. I think I got Gwen to open up to me.” She told him.

“Good… because we might need her help…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, Abigale, who is this strapping young man?”

The party had started and several older ladies were wandering towards Scott.

“Well… um… This is my oldest grandson, Scott. He’s my daughter Gwen’s son. He lives in America.” She turned to Scott “This is Dowager Countess Sytrathburn.”

“Ladies.” Scott nodded “Scott Riley, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., at your service.”

“And what do you do, young man?”

“You’ll have to excuse my mother; she needs her hearing aid checked.” The one lady said.

“I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, like I said.” He said, pulling out his badge “I handle a specialized project that I am unfortunately unable to discuss.”

“Are you single?” She asked “I have a granddaughter about your age.”

Nana gave him a look, expecting him to answer how she wanted.

“Um, I’m engaged, actually. My beautiful bride-to-be should be around her somewhere. We’re expecting a baby in April.”

Nana’s eyes shot wide open again. The Dowager spoke up before Nana could say anything.

“Abigale, did you know about this?”

“I… I um…”

“Congratulations! It’s not everyday someone finds out they get to be a great-grandmother.” The Dowager Countess turned to Scott “Oh, I love babies. Do you have any details yet?”

“No, she’s scheduled for a sonogram next week when we get back to the US. Ah, here she is…”

Daisy walked over in the dress she’d bought in town. Gwen had taken her to get her hair done and she looked radiant.

“Ladies, this is the lovely Miss Daisy Johnson.” He said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

“Hello, dear.” The Dowager Countess said, “Congratulations on your little addition.”

“Um… Thank you.” Daisy said with a nod. “If it’s alright with the rest of you, I’d like some time alone with Scott?”

Scott offered her his arm and the two wandered down the stairs and behind a bush and sitting down on a bench.

“Perfect…” Scott said “That’ll show her.”

“Great… because me feet are killing me.” Daisy said.

‘Who told you to get heels that high…”

“Shut up…” She said, before the two leaned in to kiss.

“I’ve never been so embarrassed!” Nana said, storming over to where the young couple were making out.

“Over what?” Scott asked, breaking his kiss with Daisy “Did you see them, they were congratulating you. You really are Hycinthia Bucket.”

“Will you stop that?”

“Why, can’t face facts? All you ever do is worry about how other people look at you.”

“How do you think they’d act if they…”

“If they what?”

“Found out?”

“Found out about what?”

“Scott, this… Your granddad’s father… was one of those… freaks…”

“Freaks?”

“Those alien… things.”

“What did you just say?” Daisy asked

“He was like those… He was like her.” She said, pointing at Daisy “A nonhuman or what ever these things call themsevels…”

“Uh oh…” he muttered under his breath, “Nana…” Scott began, knowing full well he needed to keep Daisy from losing it. He had an uncomfortable premonition of where this was going, and he didn’t need the Talus to tell him this was NOT going to end well.

“I wanted to spare your mother and the boys from being labeled a freak, I forbade your grandfather from ever mentioning it.”

“Nana I…”

“I hoped…”

“I’M INHUMAN!” Scott yelled, interrupting her. He’d had enough.

“What?” She asked, shocked.

“I’m an Inhuman. Daisy is an Inhuman, your great-grandchild is all be guaranteed to be T-Gene positive.”

“I… I forbade her from finding out… how did she…”

“Because, surprise, Grandpa Kent’s family is also Inhuman, why do you think Mum and Dad hit it off.”

Scott could see his grandmother twitching in shock and confusion.

“If that boils your blood” Scott said “here’s a real surprise… I found my other grandmother…”

Nana look at him confused

“And guess what… she’s an ACTUAL _ALIEN_ from another galaxy.”

“you mean…”

“Yeah, if my inhuman heritage terrified you… I’m part E FUCKING T! YOU are my only baseline human immediate blood relative. Daisy, the baby and I are _everything_ you’re afraid of. So, get over it!”

“Well… I never…”

“You never what?” Scott yelled even louder “You want me to show you respect, when all you ever do is shit on me and people like me? You spent your whole life upset your daughter ran off to be a spy, you didn’t see the greater picture.”

Daisy put her arm on Scott’s shoulder.

“You wound up with a grandson born in a country that teaches you to have a little back bone, and when someone pushes you, you push back!” she said in defense of him.

“I am sick and tired of your bullshit!” He continued “We stop bad people from doing bad things. That’s all we want to do. To keep folks like you safe. And this is the thanks we get?”

“Abigale?” One of the ladies asked coming over “What’s this about?”

“Well… I…”

“Tell them.” Scott said “Tell them or I will.”

“I forbid you…”

“You forbid me?” Scott began to laugh “I’m an adult. I will not have you speaking ill about the love of my life simply because you’re worried about what _they’re_ going to think of you.”

“Abigale..?”

“Wait… wait stop.” Scott’s grandfather said as he ran down from the house. He grabbed Scott and Daisy’s hands and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Abigale?” The Dowager asked “Didn’t you say you had a relative visiting from America?”

“Yes, my oldest grandson, he should be around here somewhere. He’d be perfect for your granddaughter.”

“Granddad?” Scott asked “What’s going on?”

“Don’t move and stay quiet and they won’t see you.”

“You’re Inhuman two?” Daisy whispered in shock.

The old man just nodded before his wife and the others wandered off.

“Daisy… I… I need to confess something.” Rhys said.

Daisy looked at him.

“I never put two and two together till today. Face to face… you remind me so much of her. She was such a wonderful person… before…”

“You knew my mom?” Daisy asked.

“I was one of her charges after I went through the mists…”

He hung his head with a deep sigh before turning to Scott.

“The old bat doesn’t know about this, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Scott nodded before Rhys let go of the two

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go break the security CCTV system… again… Where’s Charlie’s Cricket bat?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Where were you?” Nana demanded of Scott, finding him sitting on the couch in the den with Daisy after the party had ended.

“If my beautiful baby mama couldn’t come outside, then I’m not going out ether.”

“I have never been so embarrassed.” She said, shaking her head. “I’m trying to find you a wife of culture and grace and you tell me you’re engaged and she’s pregnant.”

“If it will make you stop for two seconds…” Scott said as he stood “I asked Daisy to marry me BEFORE I found out she was pregnant.”

The old woman just stomped out, but she turned and looked at him “Are you sure it’s even your’s?” she asked as she walked out.

Daisy jumped to her feet and walked after her before Scott had a chance to stop her.

“Mrs. Warrens… Will all due respect, I am not some gold digger slut who latched onto your grandson for money.” She said firmly but angrily “I love him. And he loves me. We’re going to start a family together and I don’t care if you accept me or understand me… because there is nothing you can do to get between us. I didn’t choose to be this way. I didn’t want to have powers. If… If I could have them taken away, I would.”

“Nana…” Scott said, coming up behind Daisy and taking her hand. “I think you need to understand something. We’re not monsters.”

“We?”

“I know full well what I am. I’m Inhuman two. My father’s family is Inhuman. Keeping it from me was going to be impossible.”

“You mean the General is one of you?” She asked, somewhat calmly.

“He never went through the mists, the thing that gives us powers.” Scott explained “he’s essentially as human as you are, just with a certain… potential, shall we say.”

Scott spent about twenty minutes telling his grandmother about the Kree, the Terrigen, Hive and what it exactly ment to be an inhuman. When he finished, she simply walked away, without saying anything. He’d chosen to leave out the part about being part alien for now, since this had gone far better than their first attempt.

“So… she said nothing.” Rhys asked Scott as he and Daisy sat back down in the Den.

“Just a thousand-yard stare.” Daisy said.

“She’s not used to getting yelled at like that.” Scott added.

At this point, Gwen walked past on her way to her room.

“Gwen… Can we talk for a minute, before you go to bed?” Rhys said

“Sure Granddad.” Gwen said.

“Sit over here… I have something important to tell you.”

“You’re not sick or dying or something…?” Gwen asked as she sat, “Did your cancer come back?”

He took a deep sigh.

“No… No, it’s something I should have told you a long, long time ago. The truth is, it’s funny, when you thing about it, but you and Miss Johnson here… have a little something special in common.”

Gwen started making a noise that was something between a squeak and choke.

“Our family… We’re Inhumans.”

Gwen proceeded to fall face first out of her chair.

“Talk to me, kiddo…” Scott said, standing over his cousin.

“Are you serious, Granddad?” she asked as she sat up.

“Serious as ever.” Rhys said “Your grandmother threatened me from the moment I married her to keep our heritage a secret. She threatened to divorce me and basically destroy the company if I told anyone. The only one who knew before today was your aunt Gwen and Scott. I told your aunt because your Uncle Kent… his family is inhuman two.”

Scott held out his hand and the remote for the TV flew across the room.

“OH MY GOD!” Gwen screamed.

“Thing is…” Scott said “That’s not my inhuman ability…”

Scott held out his hand for Daisy.

“My real power is I can copy the powers of other inhumans” he explained before firing off some vibrations.

“So who can move things like that?”

Scott explained his alien heritage, with Gwen slack jawed the entire time.

“And as for me,” Rhys said “I can make people not see me and forget what they were just doing. It’s… It’s how I got my start, but I’ve hardly ever used it since. I made my actual fortune honestly.”

“And Aunt Gwen?”

“She never went through the mists.” Rhys said.

Gwen just sat there for a moment.

“Can I?”

“Maybe, one day…” Rhys said as he got up “…If, and only if, you prove to be worthy of such a gift.”

“What did he mean by that?” Gwen asked

“Bahrain…” The two SHIELD agents sighed before explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Scott was sitting in the kitchen eating.

“Come on, Scott, we need one more.” Charlie begged

“No.” Scott said, not looking up from his cereal.

“Come on…” His cousin continued. “It’s for charity.”

“Dude… _NO_.”

“Did he say yes?” RJ asked, entering the room “Please say he said yes.”

“NO!”

“What’s up?” Daisy, groggily asked as she wandered in.

“These two need a lesson in ‘no means no” Scott said, still not looking up.

“Scott, you are the only one whose got any skill who’s available on short notice.”

“Guys… I played BASEBALL, and technically, it was softball and technically, that was five years ago in an informal agency beer league. The only time I’ve really held a cricket bat was when I beat my cousin Barty with one.”

“Babe…” Daisy said “Explain in 25 words or less…”

“These two geniuses want me to play Cricket with their military team in a charity game.”

“Sounds like a fun afternoon.”

“It’s what’s called a ‘test’ match.” Scott said, still having a staring contest with his food. “Those take DAYS,”

He finally looked up, right at her.

“And I came here to spend time with you.”

“Look, cuz, this is the largest event on the family’s charity calendar. Tyson broke his leg yesterday. We need one more body to even things out.”

“Dude, come on…” Scott said.

“I think you should do it.” Daisy said.

The three of them looked at him.

“the things I do for people…” Scott muttered as he walked up to the edge of the grass in the white uniform RJ has secured for him. The event was being held at a sports complex owned by the family charitable trust. It had a large stadium for Cricket and Rugby and various smaller grounds for other sports.

“Scott? Is that you?” a voice asked from one side. Scott turned to look to see a familiar young woman standing in the stands.

“Tammy? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” She said looking him over.

“Well… Oh no…”

“Do you know the Warrens?” She asked. Scott sighed before launching into an explanation.

“Scott, who is this?” Daisy asked as she came along the walkway with Gwen behind her.

“Oh, shit, right.” Scott said “Tammy, this is my fiancée, Daisy. Daisy, this is Tamera Riley-Westbrooks… my cousin. It was her wedding where the I kicked the crap out of Barty.”

The two women shook hands.

“Soo, where is that husband of yours?” Scott asked, hoping to God the answer was “not here.”

“Scott, is that you?” One of the other team members came over.

“Roger… hi there…” Scott said while trying at feigning sincerity.

“Darling, this is Scott’s future wife, Maisy.”

“…It’s Daisy…”

“Sorry.” She said before turning back to her husband as they began walking away toward another section of the stands “Isn’t she adorable.”

“What’s eating you?” Daisy asked Scott.

“The guy is a professional. These military guys do this in the downtime.”

“So what?” She asked “First time we talked, you had that softball shirt on.”

‘Yeah I played in that league, but it was a beer league. An excuse to get drunk. The only reason I was any good was because I have a higher alcohol tolerance.”

“Scott… are you… scared?”

“What the hell was your first clue.”

Tammy and Roger came back over

“Scott.” Roger began “I know we’re competing against each other, but, my wife suggested I give you this.”

Roger handed Scott a cricket bat. The bat he’d used to attack Barty.

“Let’s see how well you get along with your old friend…”

Charlie came over, carrying the protective gear players wear. “Good. Alright Scott, we get to bat first and you’re up.”

He plopped the helmet onto Scott’s head before he could protest and marched him out to middle of the pitch and stood him on the crease. Roger followed and was soon standing nearby as wicket keeper.

“Why do I have to go first?” Scott asked.

“So, you can get out and leave for the day.” Charlie said before heading to the other end of the pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

“You two don’t mind if I join you?” Tammy asked Daisy and Gwen.

“Yeah, sure.” Daisy said as the three sat on the bench in the reserved section set aside for guests of the players.

“This your first time at Cricket?” Tammy asked Daisy who was watching Scott, now suited up in the rest of the protective padding, fidget in position.

“Till this morning, it was a bug and a cartoon character.” Daisy said.

“My husband plays professionally.” Tammy said.

“Scott told me.”

“So… I swear I’ve seen you before…” Tammy said before her eyes opened “Oh my goodness, you’re QUAKE!”

“You mind not shouting that for everyone to hear?” Daisy said, “I never liked that nickname.”

“I’m sorry.” Tammy replied “Oh, look, it’s starting.”

Scott didn’t hear the call to start play and suddenly, as the ball bounced towards him, he realized it was heading right for his head. Scott quickly ducked out of the way.

“Ok, let’s try that again. Eye on the ball.”

The second time, it came right toward him again, this time he took a slight step sideways out of the way. The third ball came at him at such an angle that Scott fell to the ground.

“Stop trying to hit me asshole…”

“Take it easy, Scott, don’t let him get to you.” Roger said from behind the wickets.

“Remind me again whose side you’re on?”

“My wife’s…” Roger told him.

After a fourth delivery nearly hit him in the groin, Scott had had it.

“Alright… that’s it. Now I’m mad.”

As the ball flew toward him for a fifth time, he quickly switched from the cricket “bat pointing down” batting stance to a baseball “cocked behind the head” one, swung and launched the ball clear over the fence. He watched it fly until he realized in was well and truly gone. He flipped his bat like he was Jose Bautista and then started jogging towards the other crease giving the other team the finger and saying “fuck you” to each of them as he passed.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Charlie asked as they passed each other

“Winning…”

“That’s not very cricket.”

“neither is them trying to use me for target practice…”

Daisy had her hand to her head while Tammy and Gwen were slightly mortified.

“Who do you think you are?” The man standing at the end of the pitch asked with a snobby tone as Scott “Moon Walked” up to the line while singing “_All I Do is Win_”.

“By the looks of your fielder trying to jump the fence into the parking lot, I’d say I’m the SoB who just put that ball clear into next week.”

“Get out.” The man said. “You are a disgrace, you’re not even British, what are you doing here?”

Scott smiled and pulled his helmet off.

“Considering the fact my grandfather owns the place… How about you get out instead?”

The other man looked like he’d just be called every slur ever invented.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” the other man said, getting closer to Scott.

“Do you think we should do something?” Gwen asked Daisy.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tammy asked, sounding slightly scared.

“Well,” Scott said, looking the other man over “I think I’m talking to a twig, I’ll say that. Are you by any chance related to that talking tree guy the Avengers know?”

“I will have you know that I AM Viscount Wilten.” The other man said angrily.

“And I will have you know that I AM Trivlen, Second Prince of the Siltavion Empire…” Scott said in a mocking tone as he pulled his batting helmet off.

“This isn’t some joke, you worthless, uncultured Yankee.”

“OK, first off, I’m a Mets fan… NEVER call me a ‘yankee’ if you know what’s good for you.” Scott asked as he pulled his sunglasses off. “Second thing is; Who said anything about joking?”

“Gwen… you might want to call your grandfather…” Daisy said, realizing something was about to happen.

“I thought you said he be…” Gwen began to say before the other man and Scott were suddenly exchanging punches and Daisy was jumping the fence.


	9. Chapter 9

“Scott… Why do I keep having to get you at the police station?” his Uncle Michael, Gwen’s father, asked.

“Hey… Twiggy here threw the first punch.”

The other young man tried to throw himself towards Scott, but the handcuffs that held him to his chair wouldn’t give.

“And you two…” Michael continued, looking at the also cuffed Daisy and Gwen.

“I was defending my boyfriend.” Daisy said.

“You tried to bite him.” Michael said

“Yeah, not my best moment…”

“And I am very disappointed in you, young lady.”

“Sorry dad…” Gwen said.

“We’ll talk about this outside.” He said before going up to the police officer.

“Constable, is my family clear to leave.”

“Their stories checked out, so, yes.”

“Is that it?” Wilton asked angry

“You should have thought about that before you slugged me, you idiot.” Scott said as the cop uncuffed him.

“I’ve spoken to Lord Wilton about his son’s actions.” Rhys said as he sat in the pavilion, watching RJ take his turn. “He’s asked me to pass on his apology to you Scott, his son is quite full of himself.”

“I noticed…” Scott said, rubbing his shoulder.

A piercing scream rang out from one of the doors into the room they were sitting in.

“YOU!”

It was Scott’s grandmother. She looked Daisy dead in the eyes.

“YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!”

“Abigail, ENGOUGH!” Rhys yelled “Leave her alone.”

“All the other ladies are talking about is the fight.” She said, “I’ve never been so embarrassed in all my life.”

“Mum, you say that every five minutes.” Michael said. “Get some new material.”

She let out a shreak and stormed out.

“I’m going home!”

A couple more hours went by until Daisy began to feel funny. She reached down to her pockets and was surprised to not find what she was looking for.

“Oh, crap.” She said

“What’s up?” Scott asked.

“I left my anti-nausea medication back at the house. Jemma and Jas whipped it up special for me, they’ll kill me for not taking it. Let alone not having it on me.”

“Come on, let’s see if we can get you back without encountering her.”

Scott drove Daisy quickly back to the manor and she ran inside to find her medicine. She was about to climb the stairs, when she heard a crash in one of the rooms.

She quickly pressed herself against the wall and crept slowly towards the door.

“Where is it?” A voice demanded.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She heard Abigail sob.

“The gem, we know it’s here. Where is it?” Another voice asked.

Daisy quietly leaned over slightly, looking into the den.

Two men were standing there with guns drawn on Abigail. Daisy quickly recognized them; they were part of the catering staff from the party the day before.

“I’m going to ask one last time, where is the bloody rock!”

He held his gun up to Abigail’s forehead.

“I’m not going to ask again.”

Daisy quickly tapped out a message to Scott in code before choosing that moment to attack.

She leapt into the room and grabbed the one man by the arm, forcing his gun away from Abigail and twisting his arm till he dropped his gun into her hand. In one fluid movement, she tossed the man over her shoulder, spun around and quaked the on man into the wall. She then ran over and took his gun away. The first man got up and ran for the door, only to get clotheslined by Scott waiting outside.

“Leaving so soon?” Scott asked as he stepped on the other man’s chest.

Scott dragged him back inside, while Daisy held the other man at gun point.

“Who sent you?” She demanded

“We’re just getting paid for this.” The one Scott dragged back inside said quickly “We don’t know by who. We don’t ask questions, we just do.”

“We were supposed to get an extremely valuable gemstone.” The other said.

“Nice going Simon…” The first said.

“Well, Simon, was it?” Daisy asked as she handed Scott the guns and got closer to the would-be thief. “What’s so valuable about this stone?”

“It’s one of a kind, so I’m told.” Simon said, clearly scared of having Daisy this close to him.

“Is that everything?” Daisy asked “Because I’m sure the other guys in jail are going to LOVE to hear how you two got beaten up by a pregnant woman…”

“That’s it, I swear. We were supposed to drive into London and leave it on the tube.”

“Where?” Daisy asked again.

“Last seat, last car of the last District line train of the night.”

“Thank you…” Daisy said, as she gave him a swift punch to the gut.

The other thief just looked at her and then at Scott.

“I don’t know anything more than he does… please don’t hit me.”

At this point, the police entered and grabbed the two men, leading them out. Scott then ran over to check on his grandmother.

“Nan? You alright?” he asked as he knelt down.

“What did they want?” She asked

“Something about a gem?”

“The only gems we have in the house is my jewelry.” She said.

Scott ran after the cops to question the two men one last time as Daisy came over to her.

“I… I… I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you.” Abigail admitted as she sat on the floor “You saved my life, even after how I belittled you.”

“It’s what I do.” Daisy said “What we do. Scott and I and our friends. We protect people. That’s what SHIELD does.”

Scott quickly returned.

“Daisy, we need to have a chat with Granddad.”

“Why?” Abigail asked.

“Unfortunately, the day job has crept back into play.”


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy grabbed and took her medicine and the two quickly drove back to the sports complex.

“Granddad, we need a word.” Scott said.

“What’s up?”

“The three of us, alone, now.” Scott replied with a firm tone.

Rhys got up and followed the two out into the hall.

“What’s so darn important…”

“Why do you keep a Terrigin crystal in the house?” Scott asked bluntly.

“…How did you know about.” Rhys began to say, raising his hands and starting to close his eyes.

“oh no you don’t.” Scott said, as he and Daisy grabbed his hands.

“Oh alright… I stole it when I was lad.”

“Why?”

“It’s the one and only pure crystal your mother had, it’s safe for normal humans to touch.” He said “I took it to cut it up and sell it. My parents never had much money. My father was dying of black lung. I…I wanted make sure my mum was taken care of.”

“Why do you still have it?”

“My father gave the last of his money to a friend as an investment in his new shop. Mother was furious with him, but after he died, the friend came to us with the returns on it. He’d turned about 50 old Quid into 500. We had enough to live comfortably, and mum would re-invest some of it in the shop and kept our heads above water. It’s what inspired me to become a businessman. As for the crystal? It’s sat in my sock draw for over sixty years.”

“You understand we need to take it.” Daisy said.

“Yes, go ahead. Please. If someone is going to attack my wife over it, you can have it.”

At dinner that night, Abigail insisted Daisy sit next to her. Daisy sat and told her life’s story. Abigail was practically in tears by the time she finished.

“I’m sorry, my dear.” She said as she stirred her coffee “I just assumed you were some girl Scott met. I never realized how hard life had been for you. Can you forgive me?”

Daisy just nodded and the old woman smiled.

The remained of the week went by quietly. The cricket match was called off due to Viscout Wilten’s cheating (he’d returned on the second day and replaced the military team’s bat’s with corked ones, not realizing he was on camera. Rhys showed Daisy around Swansea on Wednesday, Cardiff on Thursday, and on Friday, before the pair were due to fly home on Saturday, a tour of the company’s corporate offices in London.

“You know something?” Scott said as the flew over the Atlantic. “I have never seen my grandmother open up to anyone the way she has to you.”

“I guess once she got to know me…”


End file.
